Star Trek Defiance: Abduction
by mmulhollon
Summary: As Michael and the others continued their journey they are captured by an alien race that entertain themselves by the dreams of their captors and Michael and the others must find a way to escape.


By: Michael Mulhollon

As the Runabout sped through across space the song "Angel of the Morning" by Juice Newton played on a built in CD player in the left console as a hula girl wobbled on top and Michael's boots propped on the edge of the console as he laid back in his seat and snored. A red light blinked on the console and the words "Proximity Warning" lit up but Michael continued to snore even as the Runabout continued to head towards the large asteroid in front of it. Goku entered the bridge and yawned as he stretched when he looked forward and saw the asteroid and suddenly he looked wide eyed and yelped, "HEY WAKE UP!" Michael suddenly jumped in the air and yelled in shock as he flailed in the air before landing hard on his butt. Michael grimaced in pain and said, "Dude what the..." Goku yelled, "ASTEROID!" Michael looked up in shock and said, "Oh shit!" And he quickly got up and pressed a couple of buttons and the Runabout made a sharp right turn, just missing the asteroid and everything loose was thrown about including Goku as he yelped as he slammed on the left wall panel hard. Michael sighed and said, "That's a close one." Chloe yelled in the background, "Michael! What the hell!" As Goku stood up and rubbed his side Michael slouched his shoulders and said, "Oh I'm in for it now." Chloe appeared on the bridge wearing a large grey top that is too big for her with Minos following behind and she said with a look of both anger and shock, "What did you do duchbag?" Michael scratched his head as he looked like he was trying to think but with a worried expression and said, "Uh, I was, distracted?" Chloe glared at him and said, "You mean sleeping, right?" Michael saw the growing anger on Chloe's face and he gulped nervously and made a light heartedly laugh when Chloe suddenly yelled, "If you are going to take a nap, use the fracking autopilot!" Michael leaned back in his sea looking terrified as she yelled and he replied nervously, "Sorry." Goku stood gawking at her form and what she is wearing and Chloe noticed as she looked at him and she said angrily, "What?" Goku suddenly came to and he scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously and said, "Oh nothing! Just amazed that we missed that asteroid and didn't turn ourselves into space pancakes!" And he made a fake laugh, but Chloe didn't buy it and she grabbed the fire extinguisher next to her, swung and hit Goku at the side of his head. Goku yelped in pain as he rubbed the right side of his head as Michael tried to hide his laughter only to be hit across the head as well and knocked off his chair. As Michael drooled on the floor Chloe sat the fire extinguisher down and she said, "That's for nearly getting us killed." And she stormed away while Minos (all the while) looked in shock and quickly stepped back to get out of Chloe's away before heading back to his room.

Goku sat in the chair in front of the right console as Michael dragged himself back to his seat and nursed his head and cheek. Goku said, "Man, she is almost as bad as Chi-Chi." Michael said, "Yep, that's my girl. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. How's life being away from him and surrounded by people who barely know who you really are?" Goku replied, "Well, it's a little weird since at home almost everyone knew me but out here I'm just another stranger who happens to be stronger than everybody else." Michael said, "Yeah, but after we do this job and take out this Lord Serenity there is a chance your cover will be blown." Goku shrugged his shoulders and cringed his face as if he didn't care and said, "Yay, oh well. I'll just travel to the other side of the galaxy." Michael smiled and punched Goku lightly on the shoulder and said, "I like your style dude, but..." Suddenly there is a screeching sound and Michael and Goku cringed as they covered their ears while the computer screens and lights on the consoles flickered and the main power suddenly shut off when the screeching stopped. A few moments later the back up power came on but the lights and displays looked dim as Michael looked around confused and said, "What the..." Minos appeared on the bridge followed by Arsenal and he looked worried and said, "What's going on? The main lights just went out!" Michael then turned to his console and pressed a couple of buttons repeatedly as he grew frustrated and said, "We lost propulsion and communications!" Goku pressed random buttons as well as Chloe came up to the bridge (fully dressed) with a look of both worry and frustration and said, "Michael what the hell is happening?" Michael replied, "Main power is out and we are running on emergency power, but propulsion, communications and weapons are offline!" Then three bright lights appeared right in front of them through the window temporarily blinding them and when they looked past the lights they saw three ships shaped in the form of flying saucers. Suddenly there was a brilliant white flash that encompassed the bridge as Michael and the others covered their eyes and/or ducked and eventually passed out.

Michael woke up drowsy and moaned as he opened his eyes as he sat up and suddenly looked shocked as he noticed he is sitting in bed and in his and Chloe's bedroom when they lived in their mansion in Zhargosia. He looked at himself and saw he was wearing his pajamas before getting up and looked out through the balcony and opened the glass doors and saw the bright, star filled, night sky. Michael stood stunned and said, "What am I doing here?" He then heard a door open from behind and he immediately turned and saw Chloe but looked star struck even when Chloe looked worried and said, "Michael what's going on?" Michael still stared at her and Chloe looked puzzled and said, "What?" Michael replied, "Uh, you should see yourself." She turned and looked at the mirror on the way and saw she looked almost like Marilyn Monroe with red lipstick and a white dress and she looked and angered and said, "What the hell!" Michael said, "Oh honey you don't fine, for my taste." Chloe ignored what he said and she turned to him shocked and said, "We can't be back at Zhargosia!" Michael looked around and said, " I know, they either are playing with our minds or they made a replica of this place." Chloe said, "To what end?" Michael replied, "I don't know." He then went to the standup closet to his left and pulled out a red jacket with a loose shirt and pants and was about to change till he saw Chloe was still standing there watching him. Michael said, "Would you mind?" Chloe crossed her arms and smirked and said, "No go ahead." And she still stood there. Michael shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay." And he changed right in front of her.

Once he finished he went to the door, opened it and saw the open hallway to the main atrium downstairs. Michael said, "All clear." He and Chloe exited the room and walked down the hallway, quietly, till they reached the main staircase in front of them and as they looked around they noticed there is no one around but them. Chloe said, "Where is everyone?" Michael didn't respond and he carefully walked down the stairs and looked around and still did not see anyone around as Chloe followed behind him. Michael reached the towering front doors and opened one of them as he peeked outside. He saw a walkway in front of the doors and mansion with water on the other side and curved around the mansion with a walk bridge going over it. Chloe said, "This is not right. They can't have built this entire place just for us." Michael said, "Somewhere out there is Arsenal, Minos and Goku." Chloe said, "Then how do you propose we find them?" Michael replied, "Lets look around and see if there's anything we can use to find them." They went back upstairs and back to their bedroom and found their secret rooms where they held Michael and Chloe's weapons and gear only to find them empty. Michael went back to the bedroom and called out, "Anything?" Chloe came back to the bedroom (changed and her red lipstick gone) and said, "No, nothing! At least now we know we are not back at Zhargosia for sure." Michael sighed and Chloe looked at him concerned and said, "What? What is it?" Michael said, "I'm going to miss Marilyn Monroe." Chloe glared at him as he smirked and they began searching through the closets, drawers and their private and shared bathrooms but found only clothes and hi-gene supplies and Michael said, "Lets check the training room." They went downstairs and went down a grand hallway to the left of the stairs and when they opened the door to the training room it was bare, leaving only a matted floor and mirror walls. Chloe sighed and said, "This sucks. Now what do we do?" Michael said, "Well, I don't know about you but I'm starving." He turned back and walked the way they came with Chloe looking at him shocked and said, "Hungry? How can you think of food at a time like this?" Michael said, "I don't know what else to do for now except make sure we don't starve to death." Chloe rolled her eyes as they went back to the main atrium and went to a large family size kitchen to the left and below the stairs and Michael opened one of the four fridges and found various foods. Michael said, "Well it looks like they want to keep us for a while." He made sandwiches for himself and Chloe as they both ate and Chloe said, "They provided all the kitchen utensils except the steak and carving knives." Michael said, "Probably so if they decided to pay us a visit we won't stab them to death." Chloe said (regretfully), "Which I like to do at this point. What do we do now?" Michael said, "The only thing we can do. Look around the whole palace outside and see how much they copied our home planet." Chloe said, "What are the odds of finding the others?" Michael replied, "Don't know. It depends on how big this fake landscape is." They left the kitchen and they started heading towards the front doors and outside.

Arsenal woke up and the first thing he saw is a ceiling that looks all too familiar. He then sat up and looked around and noticed the room he is in looks exactly like the same bedroom he stayed in when he was living in Tenchi and Ryoko's home. There is a sound of child like screams and he turned to the door as his body tensed and saw his Joey and Ty running up and jumping on his lap and back on the bed, but he didn't move and looked at them with a blank stare as Joey looked up at him with a worried expression on her face and she said, "Uncle Arnie, are you okay?" Arsenal looked at her trying to hold back his look of confusion when suddenly Carrie walked in and said, "Okay you two, leave your uncle alone." They both went to Carrie's side as she kneeled and Joey said, "Can we go play in the garden, please?" Carrie replied, "Okay, but don't trample over them." They both cheered and ran out as Arsenal looked up at her with a blank stare as his body tensed. Carrie looked at him with a concerned expression and said, "Arnie, what's the matter?" Arsenal replied, "Why am I here?" Carrie looked at him first confused then laughed and said, "What do you mean? This is where we live, until we are safe." Arsenal said, "Where is Michael and Chloe?" Carrie sat by his side and rubbed his left leg and back and said, "They're taking a vacation from taking care of the kids, why are you asking all these questions?" Arsenal replied, "Far from here on a ship, away from you." Carrie looked at him with a hurt expression and said, "Me? Why?" Arsenal replied, "You hate me. Blame yourself for killing all those crewmen." Carrie looked uncomfortable and moved her hands away from him and said, "Yes Arsenal I do feel guilty, but my niece and nephew showed me a better way to live. I don't want to keep mellowing up with what I did in the past because I have people here that care about me." She then looked up at him and caressed his left shoulder and said, "As for you, you're not like a machine anymore and have done so much to come back to us." Arsenal said, "And when I hurt you?" Carrie suddenly stood up as she looked upset and said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Ty called out, "Aunt Carrie are you okay?" Carrie sighed and said, "Yes Ty, everything's fine! I'll be out in a moment!" Arsenal continued to look at her with a blank but somewhat grim expression and said, "Didn't answer first question. Was on ship with Michael and the others till bright flash of light and saw saucer shaped ships." Carrie looked both hurt and concerned and said, "Would it make you feel better if I told you had been sleeping for a long time?" Arsenal continued to stare at her and Carrie said, "You came to bed early last night and immediately fell asleep. It's already just past noon." Arsenal said, "How long since appeared from the woods?" Carrie looked confused and replied, "That same day. You don't remember?" Arsenal replied, "No." Carrie then held both Arsenal's hands and said (with a concerned look), "Arnie, you have been here the whole time." Arsenal looked confused and said, "I don't understand." Carrie said, "It's okay Arnie, you've been through a lot." Carrie leaned forward to kiss him when Joey called out, "Aunty, when are you coming out?" Carrie pulled back, smiled and said, "Looks like it will have to wait till tonight." Arsenal struggled but was able to smile as Carrie laughed heartedly as she touched his lips. Arsenal said, "Go ahead, I'll be out in a moment." Carrie then leaned forward and kissed his lips and said, "I'll be waiting for you." And she walked out before smiling back at him for the last time as he smiled back at her as well till she left and returned to his blank expression.

Michael reached for the door knob when suddenly Chloe grabbed Michael's wrist, twisted it as she turned him to face her as Michael made a short yelp and said, "What the..." Chloe immediately kissed him passionately till Michael forced her back looking shocked and said, "Dude what was that for?" Chloe first looked hurt and then she shook her head and looked confused and said, "I don't know. All of a sudden I felt like..." They both looked outside and saw it was getting dark and Michael said, "We better get moving." Chloe then moved in front of him and embraced him as she started kissing him passionately and said, "It can wait tomorrow." Michael struggled as he tried to push her away as he looked shocked and said, "Honey we can't wait till tomorrow, we have to find them if we want to get out of here!" Chloe then tried taking his clothes off as she said with a desperate tone, "Come on, come to bed with me!" Michael then shoved her away to the side and reached towards the doors when Chloe yelled out angrily, "Hey, get back here!" Suddenly Michael felt dizzy as he grabbed the door knob and his vision began to blur as he removed his hand from the door knob and touched his forehead as his body moved side to side tiredly. He shook his head and the dizziness dissipated and just when he reached for the door knob again a hand grabbed his left shoulder, spun him around and slammed his back against the doors and Chloe jumped on him with her legs wrapped around his back and she began to kiss him passionately and hard. Michael was just able to grab both of her legs and pull them apart forcing her off him and he shoved Chloe back so hard she fell on her butt. She then charged at him as she yelled in anger till Michael slapped her across the face and she stumbled back in shock while rubbing her cheek as Michael yelled, "Chloe wake up!" Chloe breathed heavily in anger till all of a sudden she stopped and she looked at him confused then a painful expression as she felt her cheek and said, "Wha, what's going on?" She looked at the doors and back at Michael's confused face and said, "Why haven't we left?" Michael looked grimly at her and said, "I think they are trying to keep us from going outside using our emotions against us." Chloe said, "So on top of finding a way out of here we have to resist any form of temptation?" Michael replied, "That's what it looks like." Chloe looked irritated and angry and cursed at herself and said, "I'm going to freaking kill them." Michael then opened the doors and they both walked outside and proceeded to the bridge over the moat around the mansion when suddenly Michael was bounced back and almost fell.

Chloe immediately ran to Michael's side as he stumbled and looked at him and at the bridge shocked and said, "Are you all right?" Michael rubbed his head as he grimaced in pain and said, "Yeah, but by the feel of it there is an invisible barrier between us and the walk bridge." He then walked forward with his hands out and then he stopped when his hands touched the invisible barrier. He felt around and still it was there in front of them and Michael said, "See if you can find an opening." Chloe nodded and went up to the edge, where the fence is, and felt the barrier as she went to the right of Michael, as he went left, and they both walked fast as they continued to feel the invisible barrier till they met on the other side of the mansion and Michael said, "Nothing?" Chloe replied, "No." Michael sighed and said, "Great, we're lab rats in an invisible cage." Chloe said, "Can we dig under it?" Michael replied, "I don't think that will..." He stumbled as he touched his fore head as if he is dizzy again and Chloe grabbed him steady and said, "Michael, are you all right? Michael!" Michael said tiredly, "I..." Suddenly Chloe stumbled as well and they both fell with their backs to the invisible barrier before they both nodded off to sleep.

Michael can only see blackness even as he first heard whispering and then the talking grew louder and Michael couldn't understand, as the multiple voices spoke over each other, and the talking grew louder and louder and louder to the point where it sounded like they are screaming next to his ears till suddenly he heard his own scream that sounded painful and suddenly he opened his eyes. He first saw the grey ceiling as he breathed heavily and looked to his left to see a two way window with no one inside and to his right he saw a tall figure in a white lab coat with a green bald head writing down notes with its back turned to him. Michael looked down and saw his hands and feet are strapped down and he began pulling his right hand to break the strap as the alien continued writing and under the strain the strap snapped off with the band still on his wrist. The alien suddenly turned and Michael laid back down pretending he is asleep with his hand in place. When the alien came up with a device that made a low hum noise and held it over Michael's head Michael's free hand suddenly grasped around the alien's throat as Michael opened his eyes to see the green head alien had no face at all and Michael continued to squeeze harder and harder as the alien thrashed in his grasp silently till it went limp. Michael dropped the alien and tore out the other bands before went to the room with the two way window and saw three computers and tow large standup computer banks and he locked the doors before he sat in front of one of the computers.

He pressed various buttons until the monitor showed the room he was in and he clicked over and saw the other rooms where Arsenal and the others are strapped down and he looked at the corner of the screen and recorded all the room numbers in his display memory. He then flipped over to see Chloe and notice she was not alone as three faceless aliens stood around her holding various devices. Michael looked angered and he slammed his fist at the monitor and smashing it to pieces before his robotic eye sight detected more aliens approaching and he quickly unlocked the door and stood to the side and waited for them. Once they opened the door and walked in, making various moans and humming noises as they wore green and red spandex type uniforms, Michael closed the door behind quietly before tapping one of them on the shoulder and one of them turned and Michael immediately kicked him in the chest as he went flying and bounced his back off the wall before slamming onto the deck unconscious. Michael then grabbed the other alien and slammed its back up against the wall creating a dent and he stood close as Michael glared at it angrily and said, "You understand what I am saying?" The alien nodded and Michael said, "Point me to where the others are and where is my ship." He looked down and saw on the alien's belt a cellphone like device and he grabbed it, touched the screen and saw rooms with labels on them. There was a pulsing orange dot indicating the device's location and showed red dots that Michael interprets are the other devices and aliens. He looked back down on the alien's belt and found a key card that had a bar code on it as he snatched it up as well. Michael glared back at the alien and said, "Thank You for your cooperation." And he slammed the back of the alien's head to the wall causing it to smash in, leaving a green liquid splatter where the back of its head impacted before letting the alien's body dropped to the floor.

Michael looked at the tracker and noticed the hallway is clear and he opened the door, looked outside and his visual eyesight scanner confirmed the readings and layout as the hallway is grey and curved to the right. He walked out and kept his eyes both on the tracker and the hallway till he saw a dot coming his way from the front. He used the key card to the door on his right as he detected an alien inside and when the door unlocked he quickly opened the door and before the alien in a lab coat can turn Michael kicked its back hard and heard a loud snap as the alien bent backwards, almost into a V, and fell lifelessly. Michael hid behind the door as the other alien rushed in wearing its suit and Michael closed the door, grabbed its arm that had a handheld gun that looked like a laser and snapped its arm backwards as it made a high pitch moan before Michael grabbed his back, lifted him up with ease and slammed its body forward and down to the floor making a dull snap noise as the alien laid still. He took the alien's laser as he looked at the tracker and went back out onto the hallway and continued onwards.

Once he found the room his visual changed into an X-ray and showed three alines in the observation room and two in the room where Chloe is held and he pullout the key card and held the laser at the ready. Once he slide the card he kicked the door open and jumped inside and fired the laser that sent a red bolt to the two way window and it exploded into the holding room to the surprise of the aliens as the glass bounced off their faceless heads and they moaned excitedly as Michael kicked the nearest one and it flew and hit the wall before it fell lifeless. Michael then pistol whipped the other across the face before he fired at the computer console and bolts of electricity electrocuted the other alien sending sparks in the air and fell to the floor completely black. He grabbed the one he pistol whipped earlier before the third alien got up making a loud moaning sound as it raised its laser gun only for Michael to throw the alien he was holding onto at it and when the other alien fired the alien that Michael shoved in the way vanished in a blue light as it was hit. Before the third alien could fire at Michael, Michael already had his gun trained and fired at him and he vanished as well. Michael turned to the examination room and saw two lab coated aliens cowering behind the table where Chloe is held down and wearing a hospital type apron as he trained his gun at them and said angrily, "Release her, now!" The aliens stood up with their hands raised and one released her binds while another pressed some button on a large portable computer as Michael watched and he scanned her vitals and his robotic retinal display showed him that she is waking up. Michael turned to the aliens as they raised their hands again and made a couple of moans as if they are afraid and Michael said, "Thanks." And he fired at both of them and they each vanished in a blue light as they made a high pitch moan.

Chloe opened her eyes as she heard the aliens loud moans and she sat up as Michael approached her and he said, "Are you okay?" Chloe nodded tiredly and she looked at herself and said, "Why am I wearing a hospital gown?" Michael kept a straight face and said, "I'll explain later." He grabbed her Green Comet uniform and weapons from a small table in the corner of the room and she took them and got dressed and donned her green wig as Michael watched the observation room and the door to the examination room. When she finished she grabbed two scalpels on a tray and stood behind Michael and said, "Do you know where the others are?" Michael replied, "With this tracker yes." He looked at it and saw the coast is clear outside and he opened the door and looked at both ends of the curved hallway and it is still clear as they went out. They walked down the hallway silently till they reached a door and Michael said, "Okay this one is going to be tricky. I got four in the observation room and three where they are holding Arsenal. This time we have to be stealth and quick." Chloe whispered, "Then stop talking and open the damn door!" And Michael slid the key card and opened the door quietly.

In Arsenal's dream he is outside laying on the lawn chair with Carrie laying on top and cuddled close to him as Ty and Joey played in the yard before them. Carrie sighed and said, "What a beautiful day." Arsenal looked out into the yard with a blank expression and he said, "Do you want to go inside?" Carrie replied, "Later." She embraced him more as she moaned agreeably and said, "You're the most amazing husband anyone can ask for. Protecting and caring so much for me, and willing to do anything to keep me happy and safe." Arsenal looked down at her and smirked before he started stroking her red hair. Carrie said, "I love you Arnie." Arsenal grimaced as he struggled to speak and finally said, "I, love you, too, Carrie." And he wrapped his other arm around her as he embraced her.

Once Michael opened the door one of the lab coated alien's looked directly at him, but before Michael could react a scalpel flew from behind him and struck the alien directly in the middle of its faceless head, deep, before it flopped to the floor. The other alien over Arsenal looked up and made a shocking moan as it happened and Chloe jumped forward as she ran and punched the alien directly into its faceless head, knocking it to the floor. Michael saw the third alien sitting behind a computer and he threw his key card at it and the card flew by slicing its throat and sending green blood spraying across the room and at its computer monitor as it grabbed its own throat and made gurgling noises before it flopped forward on its desk lifeless with green blood still spilling out.

Arsenal continued to stare out into the yard as the children played till he fell asleep. As he slept he heard Carrie's upset voice and angry voice as she spoke and ridiculed him of having no emotions because he is just a machine and will never understand what she is feeling before he was forced out of Tenchi and Ryoko's home. In his growing anger of Carrie ridiculing him he heard unpronounceable moaning sounds and felt a sharp instrument next to his right hand. Just after the alien was punched in the face by Chloe and knocked down the alien scrambled up and grabbed an air breathing mask and is about to apply it over Arsenal's mouth when suddenly Arsenal grabbed the scalpel next to his right hand and stabbed the alien directly into its left ear as he tore the restraint apart with ease and twisted the scalpel, making a sharp snap sound before the alien fell to the floor with green blood leaking out of its ear. Chloe looked at Arsenal in shock as he killed the alien and he tore through his other restraints with ease as he grabbed the table he was laying on, ripped it right off its hinges from the floor in one pull and threw it, as he roared, at the two way window. The four aliens standing behind the window stood there as if in shock and when Arsenal roared and threw the table at them, they had little time to react when the table smashed through the window and knocked them all down at once. Arsenal breathed heavily as Michael and Chloe looked on in shock and Chloe said, "How were you able to wake yourself up?" Arsenal looked back and said, "Bad memories." As Arsenal suited up in his black robotic suit and helmet, Michael looked down at the tracking device, turned and pointed at the wall behind them and said, "Okay, behind this wall is where Goku is..." Before he could finish Arsenal charged forward as he roared and smashed through the metal wall with his fists with ease and crushed an alien behind it as it sat behind a computer terminal. Michael looked on in shock and said, "Or you can do that." He and Chloe entered the observation room as Arsenal opened the glass door and entered where Goku is strapped down when suddenly the alarm went off. Michael sighed and said, "Well that's just great." Goku suddenly awoke and yelped, "Hey what's going on!" He looked up to see Arsenal standing over him and Goku cringed in fear as Arsenal made a low growl and said, "Escaping." And he tore the restraints off Goku with ease before he, Michael, Chloe and Arsenal stood next to the door and he said, "Hey, where's Minos?" Michael replied, "We're going to get him, just follow my lead." He looked at the tracker and saw various red dots moving about but not in their direction yet and Michael opened the door and looked out to see the coast is clear, even as the alarm continued to sound, before they left the room.

Once they were outside and walked a few steps till Michael stopped as he looked at his tracker and saw four aliens that are heading towards them from the room on the left and Michael raised his hand to stop the others. Michael turned and whispered, "Four coming from the left!" He looked at Arsenal and said, "Arsenal, do what you do best." Arsenal smirked and he stood in front of the door, ready, and when it started to open Arsenal roared, charged and smashed the door down as he clobbered the alien soldiers and slammed them up against the wall or trampled them under his feet rendering them unconscious. They turned down the left hallway next to the room and three more soldiers appeared, surprising Michael, and in quick session Michael vaporized them all before they raised their guns. Michael looked at the tracker before he pulled out the key card and was about to slide it at the door to his right when suddenly Arsenal kicked it down and charged at the lone alien that was standing over Minos and slammed the alien's back up against the wall before Arsenal let him crumpled onto the floor unconscious. Michael looked stunned at Arsenal, as Goku tried to wake Minos, before looking at the card and back at him and tossed it over his shoulder and said, "I'll just leave the door access to him." Once Minos is awake Goku ripped the straps off before Minos grabbed his sword and sheathed it behind his back. Minos said, "Do you know where the ship is?" Michael pulled up his tracker and said, "It should..." All of a sudden four alien soldiers appeared at the doorway with their laser guns drawn and pointed at them. The lead one made demanding moaning sounds and Michael raised his hands, as did the others in confusion, except Chloe as she glared at the aliens when suddenly she threw a fired a blade from her right wrist and struck the far left alien in the throat as it stumbled back while grabbing its throat as green blood began oozing out. The other aliens stumbled to the side as if they were shocked as they either looked at her or their comrade as he fell and squirmed on the floor and Chloe immediately kneeled and pulled out one of her hand guns and fired two rounds hitting two aliens directly into their faceless heads. The fourth alien aimed its gun at Chloe but as soon as it did the forward half of his arm is chopped off as Minos swung his sword, leaving the alien making loud moans that seem like it was on the verge of screaming as it swung its stumpy arm spraying green blood everywhere till it fell and squirmed on the floor.

Michael and Goku cringed at the messy site and Michael said, "I hate to be those dudes." They exited the room, stepping over the squirming alien, when all of a sudden six more alien soldiers appeared right in front of them. Before they could aim their guns Chloe fired at a pipe over the aliens heads and the pipe ruptured and rained water down on them. Chloe then fired at what appears to be a cable box to the left of the hallway and it blew apart sending a severed cable falling down and touching the wet deck and the aliens convulsed and shook as they are electrocuted till the water stopped spilling out from the pipe and the alien soldiers, now looking charcoal black fell on the dry deck lifeless and smoking. Two more alien soldiers appeared from a room on the left side of the hallway and just as they noticed Michael and the others, Chloe threw two stars and struck each of the aliens directly at their faceless heads and they crumpled onto the floor. Michael looked at Chloe with an impressed expression and said, "Not bad babe." Chloe glared at him and said, "Don't call me that, and next time watch your tracker before stepping out into the open moron." Michael looked away irritated and said, "Come on. Let's move before more of them arrive." He looked down at his tracker as he and the others continued onward, stepping over the smoldering alien carcasses.

They followed Michael till the hallway changed where the right side has windows viewing the outside and they saw the Runabout being towed by a tracker beam from one of the flying saucers. They all looked either shocked or disappointed and Minos said, "Great, now how are we supposed to get to it?" Michael looked at his tracker and scrolled through the screen as his robotic eyesight translated the language till he found the word, "Transport" and it created a line on the map where they are located to a set of stairs leading down. Michael pointed in that direction and said, "I think I found a way." He lead them down the stairs as they ran to a hallway with more rooms but the doors were spaced out more and are hardened metal. As they continued a large set of doors opened to their right and around a dozen alien soldiers appeared to their amazement. The soldiers suddenly raised their rifle and before Michael and the others could react Goku extended both of his hands and fired a red energy beam as he screamed and there was a large explosion where the soldiers were as Michael and the others covered their eyes from the light and blaze. When the light dissipated, Michael and the others looked and saw parts of the area in front of them is covered with flames with no soldiers in sight. They entered the hallway where the alien soldiers were and Michael looked at Goku, frowned and said, "Not bad." Chloe looked at Goku angrily and said, "You could have caused a hull rupture you fucking moron!" Goku looked at her frustrated and said, "Hey, a thank you would be nice!" Michael got between them with his hands up and said, "Okay you guys lets..." There was a sound of tromping boots and more alien soldiers appeared behind them. As soon as one of them raised its rifle Minos drew his sword and in one swing he sliced off the hands of the soldier as it fell back and moaned loudly in pain while green blood sprayed/oozed out of his wrists as he fell back.

The alien soldiers and Michael and the others looked at each other and at Minos amazed. Michael noticed the soldiers are holding onto their rifles tightly and Michael and the others looked worried and stood ready to fight when Michael shouted happily, "Time to rock and roll baby!" He pressed a button on a CD player on his belt and it played, barely audible, "Spirit in the Sky" By Norman Greenbaum. Chloe and the others looked confused, but the alien soldiers ignored the music and raised their rifles and laser sidearms only Goku saw they first and sped through and kicked and punched each of them across the face, stomach and back in a flash. Arsenal roared and barreled through crushing any soldier's in his wake and grabbed random soldiers and tossed them to the side like they are toy dolls. Chloe screamed in anger as she charged at the surprised soldiers that were distracted by Goku and Arsenal as she jumped in the air and punched the nearest soldier in the throat and kicked its chest sending it flying on its back. The alien soldiers quickly approached Michael only he charged at them and immediately punched one directly in the ribs and immediately crumpled and moaned loudly in pain as Michael grabbed and twisted another's arm and repeatedly punched it in the face before grabbing it, lifting it up over his head as he yelled and threw the soldier in front of him, knocking down three others in his path. Chloe elbowed one in the face when another alien grabbed her and tired to pin her to the wall only for Chloe to put her feet up against it. She pinned the alien's head under her chest and arms as she pushed herself off, flipped over and landed on the deck with a loud snap noise as she snapped the alien's spine.

In the massive brawl the aliens continued to charge after Michael and when one ran up to him Michael kneeled, grabbed hold of it and threw it over his head. As another approached Michael kicked it in its midsection and it flew backwards hitting the far wall of the hallway outside and bounced off and landed on the deck unconscious. One of the alien's aimed its rifle at Michael's face, but Michael immediately grabbed it and turned his head to the side as the alien fired and vaporized one of his colleagues behind Michael and Michael yanked the rifle from his grasp, swung it and hit the alien across the face knocking it flat on the floor as Michael looked at the butt of the rifle and saw it was smashed off. Michael frowned impressed and tossed the rifle to the side as another alien charged at him and he punched it directly at its faceless head and knocked it flat on its back. Minos swung his sword and cut through an alien's body armor before he kicked it in the chest and as he saw two aliens drawing their rifles Minos swung his sword up, cutting one alien's arm, before bringing it down, and cutting off the other alien's arm and the two aliens moaned loudly as they fell to the floor with green blood oozing from where the arms were. Goku continues speeding through the fight punching and kicking alien soldiers out of his way, sending them flying into walls or on the floor like they were rag dolls till he grabs a couple of the alien soldiers and threw them to the wall where they bounced off and kicks each of them in the head. The rest of the aliens then moaned hysterically and they ran away from them in the hallway that they first appeared from as Michael and the others stood waiting as if more were coming, but no one did. Michael breathed heavily and said, "I guess we're too tough to handle." Chloe sarcastically replied, "Spare me." They continued down the short hallway till they reached a large set of reinforced steel doors with the word "Transport" labeled above. Michael made a weak laugh and looked at Arsenal and said, "Arsenal, your up." Arsenal made an agreeable growl and approached the large doors, grabbed each end in the center and began pushing them apart. There was a straining metal sound as Arsenal grunted and the doors started to peel back when sparks began to issue forth from the sides.

The doors opened slowly as Arsenal continued to push till he extended his arms all the way leaving a large gap enough for him to walk through. Arsenal then stood on the side and made an agreeable grunt and Michael smirked and nodded at him and said, "Thank You bro!" Just as the others were about to enter two alien soldiers appeared in front of them with their laser rifles raised and pointed at them. They began to make speaking moans when suddenly Goku disappeared behind Michael and Chloe and in lighting speed kicked both the rifles off the alien's hands before grabbing both of their heads and slammed both of them together, rendering them unconscious. Michael looked at Goku in amazement and said, "Oh you have to show me how to do that." Goku said, "Sure, once we get out of here in one piece!" Michael and the others entered the bare room with only a large control console in the center and Michael pushed various buttons cautiously and Goku looked at him concerned and said, "You do know how to work this right?" Michael shrugged his shoulders and made a worry grimace and said, "Sort of." Chloe, Minos and Goku looked at him shocked and they all began speaking at once and Michael looked irritated and said, "Dudes chill! I'm trying to read their language here! Just, give me a second!" Goku, Chloe and Minos looked at each other worriedly and shook their heads while Arsenal, meanwhile, crossed his arms behind them and shakes his head a little. After a few moments, and pressing almost pressing all the buttons and pulled all the levers, five separate transporter like pads appeared from the floor in front of the console and Michael said, "All right, get on." Goku looked at him questionably and said, "Are you sure?" Michael sighed and looked irritated and replied, "Yes I'm sure, go!" They all stepped onto the pads hesitantly as Michael pressed a few more buttons before rushing onto his pad and they all dematerialized.

Once they rematerialized onto the bridge of the Runabout, they immediately went to their seats and Michael pressed a button and all the lights and various systems powered up. Michael pressed a few buttons and said, "Weapons status?" Arsenal replied, "Operational." Michael said, "Target the main tractor beam array at the underbelly!" Arsenal pressed a few buttons and said, "Locked on." Michael yelled, "Fire!" Arsenal pressed a button and a single phaser beam fired from the Runabout and struck a satellite dish beneath the saucer and it exploded releasing the Runabout from the blue beam that was surrounding the ship. The Runabout then turned hard about and sped away at full impulse as one of the small flying saucers suddenly appeared right in front of the Runabout. Arsenal pressed a couple of buttons till he pressed a red button on his console and two electrical blue balls of light fired from the attached weapons platform on top of the Runabout and struck the saucer sending bolts of electricity dancing about the ship as it drifted in space. Arsenal said, "Ship immobilized." Michael said, "Engage warp drive now!" Minos looked at Michael nervously and said, "What heading?" Everyone, except Arsenal, turned to Minos and said, "ANYWHERE!" Minos looked both stunned and frightened before quickly turning back to his console and the Runabout turned to starboard as the saucers started approaching them when suddenly the Runabout went to warp leaving a blue streak from their warp trail behind it.

Michael and the others fell back in their seats and sighed with relief. Michael said, "Status." Arsenal replied, "Not followed." Michael said, "Good, I can take over from here. You all get some rest." Chloe said, "Wait a minute, who are those things and why did they abducted us? For all we know they could be in league with you know who!" Michael sat back in his chair, relaxed, and said, "Don't worry about the Minders, they are not in league with Serenity." Chloe, Goku and Minos looked at him confused and Goku said, "Minders?" Michael replied, "Yes, they abducted people in order to see their dreams or created their own versions of reality shows so they can have something to see. After all, they can't see or taste like any normal people do." Minos said, "So they abduct people in order to satisfy their pleasure of sight?" Michael replied, "Exactly." Goku said, "What about food? If I was them I would be going crazy!" Michael said, "Unfortunately I don't feel like sticking around there longer to find out." Goku frowned and said, "Point taken." Minos said, "What do you suggest we do in the meantime?" Michael then reached beneath the console and pulled out a CD that said, "Groove Mix Vol. 2" And he inserted the disk in the CD player on top of his console before pressing the play button and he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to chill." Then the song "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley played as he sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head as he tried to relax while Arsenal, Minos and Chloe (as she rolled her eyes) left and Chloe said to herself, "Give me a break." Leaving only Goku accompanying Michael as he also sat back and said, "This doesn't sound so bad." Michael smirked and said, "Nope, it does not." And Michael propped his boots on top of the console as he leaned back and hummed to the music.


End file.
